1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conjugated polymer, methods for preparing the same, and optoelectronic devices employing the same and, more particularly, to an electrochromic conjugated polymer, methods for preparing the same, and optoelectronic devices employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrochromism is known as reversible electromagnetic absorbance/transmittance and color change resulting from the oxidation or the reduction of material in response to an externally applied potential by electrochemical means. Due to electrochromism, many technological applications such as automatic anti-glazing mirrors, smart windows, electrochromic displays, and chameleon materials, have been developed. Thus, a wide variety of electrochromic materials showing high coloration efficiencies, low operating voltages, and fast switching capabilities have been developed, which can be classified into several distinct categories such as metal oxides [tungsten trioxide (WO3) or iridium dioxide (IrO2)], mixed-valence metal complexes (prussian blue), small organic molecules (viologens, bipyridinium, and phthalocyanines), and conjugated polymers.
Conjugated organic polymers have received significant attention throughout the course of the past two decades, stemming not only from their high conductivities in the doped state but also from a variety of optoelectronic and redox properties for advanced technological applications such as light-emitting diodes, photovoltaic cells, and electrochromic cells. Moreover, the most important features of conjugated polymers are the ability to fine-tune color through chemical structure modification of the conjugated backbone and produce multi-chromism from same materials.
Accordingly, the disclosure provides a novel conjugated polymer, with improved optoelectronic properties, solubility, and stability, which can be applied in various fields, such as the OLED/PLED (organic light emitting device/polymer light emitting device), solar cell, photoreceptor, emitter, EL (electroluminescent) device, or electrochromic material fields.